


You Lost Me

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, dramat, one direction - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Nie, Lou nie – wyszlochał – Błagam cię, nie zostawiaj mnie. Tak bardzo cię kocham. Nie mogę cię stracić</p>
<p> - Za późno – odparł spuszczając głowę – Już mnie straciłeś</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Lost Me

_Przepychał się przez zatłoczoną kawiarnię, poszukując wolnego miejsca, aby móc usiąść. Na zewnątrz panowała potworna ulewa, której nikt się nie spodziewał, więc wiele osób szukało schronienia w sklepach, kawiarniach bądź innych miejsca, w których mogli by się ukryć przed deszczem._  
 _W jego dłoniach spoczywał kubek z gorącą czekoladą. Miał nadzieję, że to pomoże mu się jakoś rozgrzać po tym jak zmoknął i zmarzł na zewnątrz. Przeciskając się pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami, przypadkiem potknął się i wpadł na kogoś, kto siedział samotnie przy jednym ze stolików, wylewając odrobinę zawartości kubka, na koszulkę nieznajomego._  
 _\- Przepraszam – pośpiesznie wypowiedział, wpatrując się z lekkim strachem w brązową plamę._  
 _\- W porządku – usłyszał głęboki, zachrypnięty głos. Przeniósł wzrok na twarz mężczyzny i zamarł. Jego serce natychmiast przyspieszyło. Zielone, błyszczące oczy, burza loków i uśmiech z uroczymi dołeczkami. Przed nim siedział Harry Styles, członek One Direction. Facet o którym nie raz marzył, w którym się podkochiwał. Siedział teraz przed nim, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie. Czuł jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec._  
 _\- Um, jeszcze raz przepraszam, naprawdę – wymamrotał._  
 _\- Hej, wszystko jest w porządku. To tylko niewielka plama – odpowiedział nie spuszczając z niego wzroku – Ale jeśli chcesz mi to jakoś wynagrodzić, mógłbyś się do mnie dosiąść i dotrzymać mi towarzystwa – wskazał dłonią, na wolne krzesło._  
 _Niepewnie skinął głową, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej i zajął wolne miejsce._  
 _\- Harry – wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku._  
 _\- Louis – odpowiedział ściskając ją._  
 _Tak to się zaczęło._  
*****  
 _Harry zatrzymał samochód pod kamienicą Louisa i odpinając pasy, odwrócił się w kierunku drobnego szatyna, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech._  
 _\- Przepraszam._  
 _Louis zrobił zaskoczoną minę, nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Harry widząc to i domyślając się o co może chodzić, kontynuowała._  
 _\- Zasługujesz na naprawdę porządną pierwszą randkę, którą na zawsze zapamiętasz, a nie zwykłą kolację w moim mieszkaniu._  
 _\- Harry – uśmiechnął się delikatnie – Ta randka była idealna i na pewno ją zapamiętam. Naprawdę – chwycił dłoń loczka lekko ja ściskając – Rozumiem jak wygląda twoja sytuacja. Wiem, że na razie musisz zachować swoją orientację w sekrecie. Nie mam ci tego za złe._  
 _\- Jesteś cudowny. Obiecuję, że najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe ujawnię się i przedstawię cię jako najwspanialszego chłopaka na świecie._  
 _Louis zagryzł dolną wargę, kiedy na jego policzki wstąpił lekki rumieniec._  
 _\- Jestem twoim chłopakiem? – spytała._  
 _Jeszcze o tym nie rozmawiali. To dopiero była ich pierwsza randka._  
 _\- Jeśli tylko chcesz – odpowiedział z uśmiechem._  
 _\- Chcę – pokiwał głową._  
 _Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i nachylił w kierunku szatyna, łącząc ich usta w czułym pocałunku. Przez ich ciała przeszedł prąd, rozprowadzając przyjemne ciepło._  
*****  
 _Był tam, piękny jak zawsze. Jego loki skręcały się każdy w inną stronę. Na twarzy jak zawsze gościł szeroki uśmiech, a zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się w Louisa, kiedy jego koledzy z zespołu odpowiadali na pytania gospodarza programu, w którym dzisiaj brali udział. Tomlinson siedział na widowni, wśród innych Szatyn tak bardzo chciał tam podejść, przytulić go, pocałować i pokazać wszystkim, że Harry Styles należy do niego, a on do młodego piosenkarza. Wiedział jednak, że nie mógł. Za każdym razem, kiedy chcieli okazać sobie czułości musieli mieć pewność, że nikt tego nie zobaczy. Harry nie mógł się ujawnić. Chłopak zarzekał się, że pracuje nad ty, że stara się coś wymyślić, aby nie musieli ukrywać swojego związku, jednak im więcej czasu mijało, tym bardziej wątpił, że Styles rzeczywiście tego chce._  
 _Mimo wszystko Louis nie tracił nadziei. Kochał go i nie chciał odchodzić._  
*****  
 _\- Dzień dobry – zachrypnięty głos doszedł do uszu Louisa, wybudzając go ze snu._  
 _Na twarzy szatyna pojawił się leniwy uśmiech, kiedy mocniej wtulił się w ciepłe ramiona, które go otaczały._  
 _\- Hej – odpowiedział, czując na policzku mokrego całusa._  
 _Powoli otworzył oczy, odwracając głowę i spoglądając na swojego chłopaka._  
 _\- Jak się spało skarbie? – przysunął szatyna bliżej siebie, wyciskając na jego ustach słodki pocałunek._  
 _\- Bardzo dobrze – odparł – Tak dobrze mi tutaj – westchnął, wygodniej układając się w ramionach ukochanego – Nie chcę stąd iść, zostańmy – mruknął składając pocałunek na szyi loczka._  
 _\- Chciałbym, ale wiesz, że mam dzisiaj wywiad, a ty powinieneś wrócić do siebie – odpowiedział, tym samym sprawiając, że uśmiech na twarzy niebieskookiego zniknął._  
 _\- Tak, wiem – mruknął – Chciałbym, abyśmy mogli razem zamieszkać – westchnął, podnosząc się na łóżku, aby usiąść._  
 _\- Skarbie, dobrze wiesz, że też bym chciał – Harry również usiadł ponownie przyciągając do siebie mniejszego chłopaka – Ale nie możemy ryzykować._  
 _Louis nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie pokiwał głową._  
*****  
 _Siedzieli na kanapie, przykryci kocem. Naprzeciwko nich znajdował się kominek, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień. Pod oknem stała ogromna choinka, która mieniła się tysiącami lampek. W ich dłoniach spoczywały kubki z gorącą czekoladą. Pomiędzy nimi panowała przyjemna cisza._  
 _W pewnym momencie Harry odstawił kubek na stolik i wychylił się lekko z kanapy sięgając po coś co znajdowało się na podłodze. Louis ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądał się jego poczynaniom. Po chwili Harry ponownie wygodnie ułożył się, spoglądając na szatyna, a na jego twarzy znajdował się tajemniczy uśmiech._  
 _\- Lou – zaczął – mam coś dla ciebie._  
 _Chłopak nie krył swojego zaskoczenia._  
 _\- Wszystkiego najlepszego skarbie – podał mu niewielkie pudełeczko._  
 _\- Dziękuję, ale przecież dostałem już od ciebie prezent urodzinowy, a święta zaczynają się jutro._  
 _\- Tamten prezent to był tylko mały bonus. To jest właściwy prezent. Otwórz – na twarzy loczka można było dostrzec zniecierpliwienie._  
 _Powoli otworzył pudełeczko, a jego oczom ukazał się piękny pierścień z niewielkim szafirem._  
 _\- Harry – przeniósł spojrzenie na loczka – Jest piękny, ale…_  
 _\- Wyjdź za mnie – wypalił._  
 _\- Co?_  
 _\- Wyjdź za mnie Lou – powtórzył z szerokim uśmiechem._  
 _\- Tak – wyszeptał, kiedy jego usta układały się w uśmiechu, a z oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy – Tak, tak, tak – rzucił się na Stylesa, owijając ręce dookoła jego szyi i składając pocałunki na całej jego twarzy, aby ostatecznie połączyć ich usta._  
*****  
 _Leżał zwinięty w kłębek, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Mieszkanie było ciche i puste. Tak bardzo chciał, aby on był tutaj, aby był z nim. Tak bardzo chciał móc z nim zamieszkać, jednak nie mógł. Przecież byli narzeczeństwem, NARZECZEŃSTWEM! Jednak jego menadżerów nic to nie obchodziło. Harry jeszcze nie może się ujawnić, nie może ujawnić ich związku. Jednak pytanie czy Styles tego chciał. Gdyby tak było walczyłby, walczyłby o ich szczęści. Louis z kolei coraz częściej miał wrażenie, że Harry się go wstydzi._  
 _Tak bardzo go teraz potrzebował. Tak bardzo potrzebował, aby zapewnił go o swojej miłości. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł nawet do niego zadzwonić. Był teraz z nią._  
 _Louis dobrze wiedział, że to nic nie znaczy, że to tylko kolejna kobieta, którą wykorzystują dla rozgłosu i ukrycia prawdziwej orientacji loczka. Nic mu tak naprawdę nie zrobiła, jednak nienawidził jej tak jak każdej poprzedniej. Nie potrafił patrzeć na ich wspólne zdjęcia. Jak się trzymają za ręce, przytulają, całują. To powinien być on, nie ona. To Louis powinien być na jej miejscu. To jego Harry kocha i to jego poprosił o rękę. Dlaczego to nie Louis tam jest?_  
 _To był początek końca._  
 _*****_  
 _\- Cześć skarbie – wszedł do mieszkania Louisa, jakby było jego. Nie zapukał, czuł się jak u siebie. Podszedł do szatyna chcąc go pocałować, jednak ten mu na to nie pozwolił, odsuwając się – Lou? Co jest? – zmarszczył brwi._  
 _Chłopak nie odpowiedział, odwracając się i idąc do kuchni. Lokowaty podążył za nim. Tomlinson stał przy zlewie nalewając wodę do czajnika, który po chwili postawił na kuchence._  
 _\- Louis – poszedł do chłopaka, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach i odwracając szatyna przodem do siebie – Co się dzieje?_  
 _\- Nie było cię – warknął, spoglądając w oczy ukochanego._  
 _\- Skarbie – westchnął, dobrze wiedział o co chodzi. Wczoraj obchodzili z Louisem swoją rocznicę, a Harry musiał ten dzień spędzić ze swoją fałszywą dziewczyną, zamiast z narzeczonym – Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogłem. Przez to, że wyciekły nasze zdjęcie, kiedy się obejmowaliśmy, ostatnio muszę się z nią częściej spotykać._  
 _\- Ale to nie znaczy, że musiałeś spędzić z nią cały pieprzony dzień – odepchnął od siebie piosenkarza – Nie wciskaj mi kitu, że nie mogłeś się ze mną spotkać, chociaż na chwilę._  
 _\- Louis dobrze wiesz, że mu…_  
 _\- Nie! – przerwał mu – Nie mów tylko, że musimy uważać. Mam już tego dość._  
 _Widział jak w oczach szatyna czają się łzy. Chciał podejść do niego, przytulić, otrzeć łzy, pocałować i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jednak, kiedy wykonał krok w kierunku ukochanego, ten wyminął go i po chwili rozniósł się dźwięk zamykanych drzwi._  
 _Znowu wszystko spieprzył._  
*****  
 _\- Harry - głos Louisa był cichy._  
 _Siedział na wielkim łóżku swojego narzeczonego, obserwując jak ten pakuje się na swoją trasę koncertową i bawiąc się pierścieniem na serdecznym palcu._  
 _\- Tak? – uniósł głowę i spojrzał w błękitne oczy ukochanego. Tak bardzo je uwielbiał._  
 _\- Kiedy to się skończy?_  
 _\- Louis – westchnął, siadając obok szatyna._  
 _\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Nie mów po raz kolejny, że robisz wszystko co możesz. To już trwa 3 lata. Gdybyś tylko chciał już dawno udałby ci się znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że tak naprawdę ci na tym nie zależy, że wstydzisz się naszego związku, wstydzisz się mnie – ostatnie słowa były wypowiedziane bardzo cicho z powodu guly, która utworzyła się w jego gardle._  
 _Pomiędzy nimi panowała cisza. Widział jak na twarzy loczka pojawiła się panika, jakby Louis właśnie odkrył jego sekret. A więc to prawda, Harry się go wstydził._  
 _\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – odezwał się, powstrzymując łzy, jednak niezbyt mu się to udało – Tyle lat mnie zwodziłeś, obiecywałeś, że w końcu się ujawnimy, a tak naprawdę nic w tej sprawie robiłeś – pokręcił głową, podnosząc się z łóżka._  
 _\- Nie, Louis! To nie tak – w jego głosie można było usłyszeć strach i panikę – Kocham cię!_  
 _Szatyn prychnął zakładając ręce na piersi._  
 _\- Naprawdę Lou – podszedł do szatyna i chciał go objąć, ale ten się odsunął – Kocham cię bardzo mocno, jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy._  
 _\- Jakoś tego nie widać._  
 _\- Louis zrozum, boję się. Jeśli to wyjdzie na jaw, mogę zniszczyć nie tylko swoją karierę, ale i reszty zespołu. Na świecie jest tyle ludzi, którzy nie potrafią tolerować odmienności, tyle ludzi pełnych nieuzasadnionej nienawiści, którzy będą chcieli cię zniszczyć tylko za to kogo kochasz. Nie chcę tak, nie chcę zostać publicznie zlinczowany przez nich, nie chcę by to spotkało ciebie, nie zniósł bym tego._  
 _\- Trzeba było mi powiedzieć to wcześniej, a nie mydlić oczu wspaniałą przyszłością – pomimo tego, że jego ton stał się łagodniejszy, dalej czuł rozgoryczenie – Nie powinieneś tego robić._  
 _\- Wiem, przepraszam – westchnął._  
 _\- To już nie wystarczy._  
 _\- Co masz na myśli – Harry czuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Serce przyspiesza, a żołądek się skręca. O co szatynowi chodzi?_  
 _\- Ja już tak dłużej nie mogę. Chcę normalnego związku – po jego policzkach ponownie popłynęły łzy, które od razu starł – Chcę związku bez ukrywania się, chce iść na spacer trzymając mojego chłopaka za rękę, chce iść do restauracji i zjeść z nim romantyczną kolację, podczas której moglibyśmy flirtować na oczach innych. Chcę osoby, która nie będzie się nas wstydzić._  
 _\- Nie wstydzę się ciebie. Nigdy bym nie mógł! – zapewnił, po jego policzkach również płynęły łzy._  
 _\- Wstydząc się naszego związku, wstydzisz się mnie._  
 _\- Nie, Lou nie – wyszlochał – Błagam cię, nie zostawiaj mnie. Tak bardzo cię kocham. Nie mogę cię stracić_  
 _\- Za późno – odparł spuszczając głowę – Już mnie straciłeś – ściągnął pierścień, który podarował mu Styles i oddał go piosenkarzowi – Żegnaj Harry – odwrócił się i nie spoglądając za siebie wyszedł z jego mieszkania._  
 _Tak to się skończyło._  
*****  
Wytarł łzy, dziękując, że w tej chwili jest sam w mieszkaniu. Co się stało, że naszło go na wspomnienia? Głupie pytanie! Przecież dobrze wiedział. Jego chłopak – Tom – widząc jak bardzo Louis interesuje się One Direction, postanowił zrobić mu niespodziankę i kupić bilety na ich koncert. Niestety mężczyzna nie wiedział co było prawdziwym powodem zainteresowania szatyna tymże zespołem. Nie wiedział co łączyło go z jednym z członków zespołu.  
Louis nie bardzo chciał iść, próbował się wykręcić, jednak kiedy widział tą radość na twarzy ukochanego nie potrafił odmówić.  
Po tym jak Louis zostawił Harry’ego, loczek wydzwaniał do niego, jednak ten nie odbierał. Wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, to do niego wróci. Podda się jego przeprosinom, wyznaniom miłości i błaganiom. Nie chciał wracać, nie chciał ponownie tkwić w ukrywanym związku. Nie mógł.  
Z czasem mając dość, zmienił numer telefonu. Od tej pory jego życie powoli wracało do normalności. Jakiś czas później poznał Toma i pół roku od zerwania Louisa z Harrym, szatyn i Tom zostali para. Od tego czasu minęły dwa lata.  
Tom był naprawdę cudownym mężczyzną, który potrafił uszczęśliwić Louisa i dać mu to czego potrzebuje. Kochał go, jednak Harry również dalej miał miejsce w sercu Tomlinsona. To była cudowna i prawdziwa miłość. Wiedział, że bez względu na wszystko Harry na zawsze pozostanie tym jednym, najważniejszym. Jednak nie mógł być z kimś, kto chciał ukrywać ich związek. A Tom był tutaj, wspierał Louisa, nie wstydził się ich związku i uwielbiał pokazywać wszystkim, że szatyn należy tylko do niego. Louis naprawdę był szczęśliwy.  
*****  
I teras stał tu. Pod samą sceną, gdzie właśnie występowało One Direction. Po raz pierwszy od ich zerwania Louis widział Harry’ego na żywo z tak bliska. Czuł jak jego serce bije mocniej, nogi są miękkie jak z waty, a w głowie pojawia się pełno wspomnień.  
Wiedział równie dobrze, że Harry go dostrzegł. Co chwilę zerkał w jego kierunku i posyłał mu drobne uśmiechy, których niestety Louis nie potrafił odwzajemnić. Tak bardzo tęsknił za tym chłopakiem. Jednak wszystko już skończone. On teraz miał Toma, którego kochał i który stał obok niego, co chwile posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech.  
Nadeszła przerwa między piosenkami, kiedy to był czas, aby chłopcy powiedzieli kilka słów. Głos zabrał Harry.  
\- Uwaga! Mam tutaj pewną osobę, która poprosiła mnie o pomoc. Myślę, że teraz jest na to czas. Tom, Tom gdzie jesteś – loczek zaczął się rozglądać dookoła.  
Louis poczuł jak jego serce podchodzi mu do gardła, kiedy to jego chłopak zaczął skakać, wymachując rękami i krzyczeć, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.  
Kiedy został zauważony, tłum dookoła nich lekko się rozstąpił, a światła padły na nich. Tom odwrócił się w kierunku Louis, wyjmując z kieszeni małe, aksamitne pudełeczko i klęknął na jedno kolano.  
Szatyn czuł jak wzbiera w nim panika. Boże, tylko nie to. Nie tu, nie teraz, nie przy Harrym. Szybko zerknął na loczka i zauważył jak z jego twarzy znika uśmiech i zostaje zastąpiony przez strach.  
\- Louis, wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham – zaczął swoją przemowę – Wiesz, że zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Chcę spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia. Wyjdziesz za mnie?  
I co on miał teraz zrobić? Zgodzić się? Odmówić? Czuł na sobie spojrzenie wszystkich zebranych tu osób i to wcale mu nie pomagało. Wszyscy oczekiwali na jego odpowiedź. Gdyby nie miejsce i sytuacja, zapewne by się zgodził, ale teraz.  
Kochał Toma i to bardzo, ale kilka metrów dalej stał Harry. Harry, który na zawsze pozostanie w jego sercu, Harry, którego dalej kocha, pomimo tego, że ten go skrzywdził. Ponownie spojrzał na Stylesa. Widział na jego twarzy desperację i nieme błaganie, aby się nie zgadzał.  
Co miał zrobić? Co powinien zrobić?  
Miał nadzieję, że Harry zejdzie ze sceny, przytuli go, pocałuje i mówiąc, że dalej go kocha, poprosi, aby tego nie robił. Niestety tak się nie stało i wiedział, że taka sytuacja nie będzie miała miejsca.  
Musiał coś odpowiedzieć. Już zbyt długo wszyscy czekają. Widział niepokój na twarzy Toma. Musi dać odpowiedź, ale jaką.  
\- Tom, ja…  
To był początek szczęśliwego życia!


	2. Prompt - I found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maraxxxo: Tom klęczy na tym kolanie oczekując odpowiedzi Lou, ale on wciąż nie odpowiada. (I tak niech to będzie z perspektywy Hazzy) Harry patrzy na Lou błagającym wzrokiem, ale wie że chłopak do niego nie wróci jeśli nie zrobi czegoś co udowodni jego miłość itp. Patrzy na resztę chłopaków z zespołu (którzy cały czas wiedzieli o jego związku, oraz o tym jak cierpiał ostatnie dwa lata) i oni kiwają potakująco głową, a do niego podchodzi Niall i mówi że ma ich pozwolenie i Harry krzyczy przez mikrofon STOP! i zeskakuje ze sceny. Podbiega do Lou i Toma i wyciąga spod koszuli łańcuszek na którym mam pierścionek zaręczynowy Lou, zrywa go i klęka przed Louisem i do mikrofonu mówi że go kocha i nie przestał przez te dwa lata i że był idiotą że ukrywał ich związek i chce by Lou znów przyjął pierścionek zaręczynowy i został wkrótce jego mężem. Louis odwraca się do Toma i mówi że cały czas kochał Hazzę i dziękuje mu za ten związek, ale chce być tylko z Harrym potem odwraca się do Harry’ego i mówi że zostanie jego mężem jeśli już nigdy nie będzie go ukrywał ^^ i całują się a wszyscy na koncercie robią jedno wielkie awww xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt jest kontynuacją You Lost Me

Biegał po scenie, co jakiś czas machając do fanów i dając z siebie wszystko. Mimo to jego wzrok co jakiś czas uciekał do miejsca, gdzie stał drobny szatyn o pięknych, błękitnych tęczówkach. Teraz to on zajmował myśli Harry’ego. Louis nic się nie zmienił, dalej był tak samo piękny, jak w dniu kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że szatyn tutaj jest, że przyszedł na ich koncert. Miał nadzieję, że uda im się później porozmawiać. Liczył na to, że będzie mógł się wytłumaczyć, przeprosić i błagać chłopaka o powrót. Myśląc o tym, jego dłoń powędrowała do miejsca, gdzie pod cienkim materiałem koszulki mógł wyczuć pierścionek, który Louis mu oddał. Do dziś na myśl o tym dniu czuł niewyobrażalny ból. Próbował to wszystko naprawić, ale niebieskooki unikał go i nie odbierał od niego telefonów. W tamtej chwili czuł się jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce. Nie potrafił normalnie funkcjonować. Trasa koncertowa była koszmarna. Musiał udawać przed tysiącami fanów, że wszystko jest w porządku, podczas gdy tak naprawdę jego serce krwawiło. Cieszył się, że wtedy nie był sam, że miał swoich przyjaciół z zespołu, którzy o wszystkim wiedzieli. Wspierali go i robili wszystko, aby Harry poczuł się lepiej. Pomimo tego, że z czasem ból zaczął być coraz mniejszy, nigdy nie zniknął do końca. Minęły dwa lata, a on dalej kochał Louisa i teraz, kiedy ma szansę się z nim spotkać, nie ma zamiaru pozwolić mu odejść. 

Nadeszła przerwa między piosenkami, kiedy to był czas, aby chłopcy powiedzieli kilka słów. Głos zabrał Harry.  
\- Uwaga! Mam tutaj pewną osobę, która poprosiła mnie o pomoc. Myślę, że teraz jest na to czas. Tom, Tom gdzie jesteś – loczek zaczął się rozglądać dookoła. Szukał mężczyzny, który się z nim jakiś czas temu skontaktował prosząc o przysługę. W końcu odnalazł chłopaka, który skakał machając i krzycząc próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Tłum dookoła się rozstąpił, a światła padły na Toma i…

Harry poczuł jak jego serce się zatrzymuje na moment, tylko po to, by po chwili rozpoczęło swój szaleńczy bieg. Jago ciało oblał nieprzyjemny dreszcz, czuł jak wzrasta w nim panika. Z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech, który został zastąpiony przez strach.

Tom właśnie klękał przed Louisem, który zdawał się być równie zszokowany jak loczek. Widział jak Louis niepewnie zerka w jego kierunku, aby móc zobaczyć jego reakcję.

\- Louis, wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham – Tom zaczął swoją przemowę – Wiesz, że zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Chcę spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia. Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Nie! Louis nie mógł się zgodzić, nie mógł mu tego zrobić. Świadomość, że szatyn sobie znalazł kogoś innego, że inny mężczyzna był w stanie zastąpić Harry’ego bolała, potwornie bolała. Louis był szczęśliwy przy boku kogoś innego. Jego zielone tęczówki cały czas wpatrywały się w Tomlinsona, w myślach błagając, aby się nie zgodził. Louis ciągle milczał, co jakiś czas zerkając na loczka, jakby liczył na to, że Styles coś zrobi. Bardzo dobrze wiedział czego oczekiwał od niego Louis, ale czy on mógł to zrobić? Jednak innego sposobu nie było, a on chciał odzyskać szatyna. Czas uciekał, a on nie potrafił podjąć decyzji. Tak bardzo chciał niebieskookiego, ale jeśli teraz przyzna się do swoich uczuć może zniszczyć nie tylko swoją karierę, ale i swoich przyjaciół. Nie mógł im tego zrobić. Spojrzał na pozostałą trójkę członków One Direction i widział jak posyłają mu uśmiech. Niall od razu do niego podszedł.

\- Idź – położył dłoń na ramieniu loczka i szeroko się uśmiechnął.

\- Co?

\- Idź i go odzyskaj. Nami się nie przejmuj, coś wymyślimy, aby udobruchać menadżerów. Wiemy, że dalej go kochasz i nie chcemy się dłużej widzieć nieszczęśliwego. Idź i odzyskaj Louisa.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do Horana, a następnie spojrzał na Zayna i Liama.

Odwrócił wzrok w kierunku szatyna. Chłopak już zbyt długo milczał i musiał w końcu dać odpowiedź.

\- Tom, ja…

Teraz, albo nigdy, pomyślał Styles.

-STOP! – krzyknął do mikrofonu. Wszyscy spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem w kierunku loczka. Chłopak zeskoczył ze sceny i podszedł do miejsca, gdzie był Tom i Louis. Widział, jak niebieskie tęczówki wpatrują się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- H-Harry, co ty… - zaczął zszokowany, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

\- Kocham cię – wypalił, widząc jak oczy szatyna robią się jeszcze większe, chociaż myślał, że to już nie jest możliwe.

\- Co? – spytał równocześnie z Tomem, który równie zszokowany obserwował to co się dzieje.

Harry wciągnął z pod koszulki łańcuszek, który zerwał i ściągnął z niego pierścionek Louisa. Uklęknął przed szatynem, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

Louis wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze na moment je wstrzymując, kiedy dotarło do niego co właśnie się dzieje.

\- Louis – cały czas mówił do mikrofonu, który trzymał w drugiej dłoni – Kocham cię! Cały czas się, przez te dwa lata cię kochałem. Nie było dnia od naszego rozstanie, żebym o tobie nie myślał. Byłem idiotą ukrywając cię przed innymi i pozwalając ci odejść. Jesteś najlepszym co mnie w życiu spotkało. Nie chcę dłużej żyć z dala od ciebie. Chce, abyś był obok. Chcę, abyś był mój. Wyjdź za mnie. Proszą ponownie przyjmij ten pierścionek i zostań moim mężem.

Czuł jak jego serce wali, a w uszach szumi mu krew. Zastanawiał się co zrobi Louis. Zgodzi się, czy mu odmówi i zostanie przy Tomie.

Louis wpatrywał się w zielone tęczówki, które tak bardzo kochał i nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Nie chciał zranić Toma, to on przy nim był przez ostatnie 2 lata, to on mu pomógł się pozbierać. Jednak przed nim klęczał Harry, który właśnie przed tysiącami fanów przyznał się, że go kocha i mu się ponownie oświadczył. Nie chciał zranić Toma, ale jego serce rwało się do Stylesa. To on był tym jedynym.

Oderwał wzrok od loczka i spojrzał na Toma. Widział desperację na jego twarzy i potworny ból. Czuł się okropnie z tym co miał teraz zrobić, ale nie mógł inaczej.

\- Tom – zaczął, a jego głos odrobinę drżał – Jesteś naprawdę wspaniałym mężczyzną. Ten czas spędzony z tobą był naprawdę cudowny, jednak nie mogę za ciebie wyjść. Cały czas kocham Harry’ego, nigdy nie przestałem. Przykro mi.

\- R-rozumiem – podniósł się chowając pierścionek do kieszeni – Żegnaj Lou, życzę wam szczęścia – posłał mu słaby uśmiech i zniknął w tłumie ludzi, którzy posyłali mu współczujące spojrzenia.

Harry również wpatrywał się w oddalającego się chłopaka. Wiedział, że to jego wina. To z jego powodu, Tom czuje się skrzywdzony i ma złamane serce, jednak nie potrafił wzbudzić w sobie poczucia winy. Nie jeśli w grę wchodziło odzyskanie Louisa.

Szatyn miał ochotę płakać, jednak udało mu się powstrzymać. Nie chciał skrzywdzić Toma, ale nie mógł się zgodzić. Nie teraz, kiedy Harry w końcu przyznał się do swoich uczuć przed innymi.

\- Harry – odwrócił się w kierunku loczka, widząc na jego twarzy lekkie zdenerwowanie. To, że szatyn odmówił swojemu, w tej chwili byłemu chłopakowi, nie znaczy, że przyjmie oświadczyny loczka – Kocham cię i wyjdę za ciebie, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Co tylko chcesz – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, czując jak ogarnia go ulga.

\- Nie ukrywaj już nigdy naszego związku.

\- Nigdy – odpowiedział, wsuwając na palec Louisa pierścionek – Już nigdy tego nie zrobię – wstał, owijając ramiona dookoła Louisa i przyciągając do uścisku – Nie mógłby cię po raz kolejny stracić. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim – wymruczał, zanurzając twarz w jego włosach i zaciągając się przyjemnym zapachem szatyna. Tak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Jego zapachu, drobnego ciała, ciepła – Kocham cię Lou.

\- Ja ciebie też – odchylił głowę spoglądając w zielone tęczówki.

Harry pochylił się i złączył ich usta w pocałunku pełnym tęsknoty i miłości. Obojgu tak bardzo tego brakowało. I nareszcie po dwóch latach, ponownie mogli zasmakować swoich ust. W tej chwili nie zwracali na nic uwagi. Nie interesowało ich, że stoją pośrodku fanów, którzy przyglądali się im. Do ich uszu dotarło jedno, głośne, zbiorowe AWWW! Ich to jednak nie interesowało, liczyli się tylko oni.

Nareszcie się od siebie oderwali. Ich usta układały się w szerokim uśmiech, a tęczówki błyszczały szczęściem. Harry chwycił dłoń Louisa i zaciągnął go na scenę. Kiedy się tam już znaleźli, objął chłopaka w tali przyciągając do siebie.

\- Chciałbym wam przedstawić miłość mojego życia – powiedział do mikrofonu, spoglądając na tłum fanów – Louisa Tomlinsona – skierował na szatyna spojrzenie pełne miłości, podczas gdy tłum zaczął piszczeć i klaskać – Znalazłem cię i już nie pozwolę ci odejść – szepnął do ucha Louisa, po czym przycisnął go mocniej do siebie i ponownie pocałował.


End file.
